As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include a controller, which may be embedded, with a nonvolatile memory module. The controller may be used to store various pieces of information necessary for the information handling system to operate, such as the password or encryption key used by an attached hard disk drive, especially if the hard disk drive contains the primary boot partition. The controller may also be used to manage or configure the information handling system. Tasks that a controller may perform include preparing the system to enter a standby or hibernation state, manage power consumption by attached peripherals, or control the system's fans. The controller may receive commands from the information handling system's BIOS. Because of the sensitive nature of the information contained in the controller, and the controller's ability to significantly alter the operation of the information handling system, it is desirable to provide a system and method for BIOS and controller communication.